Forum:2009-10-02 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. Phil and Kaja have been married for sixteen years today! ---- "Oh. It's one of my little clanks" ranks up there with "Oh. It's the tip of an iceberg." Wait till we see what got through those walls. --Rej It's nice to see Dingbot Prime and Deuce together. I wonder if the Foglio's will make a Dingbot/Mimmoth Chess set at some point. The neat thing is Dingbot Prime even thought to bring the hammer Gil's been looking for. He also knew who to use it on, lol. --Rej ¤¤? 04:46, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Well that's a lot of speculation and theories confirmed. And a lot of work for Wiki editors. Am I reading the last four panels right that Deuce is the male and Prime is the female (Chess King and Queen symbols)? I shudder to think what the two of them will get up to, since Dingbots already reproduce like crazy as it is. Reichardt von Hamming 05:06, October 2, 2009 (UTC) : Look again. Dingbot Prime, the hero''ine'' of Strumhalten, is the one who had the hammer and the good left hook. Deuce, the rider of the tiger-dog, is the one who held the wrench. The color of the backgrounds are also clues to keep them straight. --Rej 07:14, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmmm, that's what I was was looking at: Hammer+On Stool+Blue Background = Prime. Wrench + Red Background = Deuce. So I've got my Dingbots right, but possibly my crowns wrong? Looking at and the males wear the solid crown shown above Deuce and the only female shown wearing a crown has a coronet style affair closer to that shown above Prime. (Agatha is also shown wearing a coronet.) Maybe I'm reading too much into it though, the fancy crown could just be to show that Agatha/Cinderella is the unchallenged Boss. Reichardt von Hamming 08:24, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::: Ah. Good observation. Your definitely right about Prime. Deuce's intro symbol is either Foglio for king or Chess for queen (simpler style). Will be hard to tell without an authoritative say so. --Rej 00:24, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Dear. Why do I sense that Agatha's first sparky creation (in the sense that she built a non-functional Dingbot before the tractor-clank) may turn out to be every bit as destructive (or more so) as those of other sparks? - 13tales 06:08, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Reichardt - I had the sense they were actually arguing about who is top dog. - 13tales 06:21, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Hah! Good one, I hadn't thought of that! So Deuce is saying "I am top Dingbot", and Prime is saying, "I am even more top Dingbot!" Now I look at the comic, I actually think your reading makes more sense. Not 'Girl Crown', but 'Bigger Crown' then. In any case, I suppose it will all be made absolutely clear by what they do next. Reichardt von Hamming 08:24, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :: Yes, that was my take on this also - basically an "I'm the King!" "Well, I'm the Emperor!" sorta moment. Zerogee 12:52, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::: Er. The comic is Girl Genius. I looked for chess symbols on the net. Both symbols are variants of queen the king symbols are quite different. So we are talking Queen and Empress here. I got it wrong initially too. Of course it all depends on what it means to the tellers. --Rej ¤¤? 21:48, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I never noticed this before, but the legs are different -- making it possible to distinguish between them. Well, between Prime and Deuce, at least. Who knows about Terce and Quart and Quint, etc. ? ;-) After all, the one in the coffee shop can't be Prime, because Prime was in Sturmhalten/had been picked up by Gil, and the legs are wrong for Deuce. So: Terce, right? Eh... right? Rancke 08:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) : Leg styles, metal colors (which parts are darker), eye color, loop on top. Now that we have the styles, anyone want to go through all previous Dingbot appearances and compare with these two styles to see when these appear (and when another similar dingbot appears)? Argadi 09:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) The dingbot that was with Gil had a ring on top, where the watch chain was connected. the other does not. Wait a minute. When was Gil in Sturmhalten? --Oarboar 23:21, October 2, 2009 (UTC) : We aren't sure, but presumably as part of the cleanup crew after the battle (when the Baron was incapacitated). He's mentioned it twice, but we didn't see it happen. Argadi 23:33, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :: And when Gil arrives in Mechanicsburg he explains that he is late because he was stabilizing an experiment (presumably Punch and Judy). Apparently Gil saw no need to explain that he'd been to Sturmhalten too. Rancke 23:29, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page